


Desnudo

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Así se siente Noah Puckerman cuando Kurt Hummel posa sus ojos en él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desnudo

Así se siente Noah Puckerman cuando Kurt Hummel posa sus ojos en él. Porque siente como si el chico pudiese ver en su interior, sus sentimientos, sus miedos, sus deseos, todo lo que lleva bien oculto dentro de él.

Desnudo.

Porque Hummel recorre con sus ojos verdes su cuerpo lentamente, como si quisiera mirar debajo de su ropa, como si lo quisiera ver tal cual vino al mundo.

Desnudo.

Porque se siente indefenso ante esa mirada vacía de miedo y llena de superioridad que le dirige a todos los que lo atacan. Por eso lo molesta cada vez que puede, para volver a considerarse superior al chico y no inhibido, que es como en realidad se siente.

Desnudo.

Así se siente Noah Puckerman cuando Kurt Hummel posa sus ojos en él.


End file.
